


The Missing Shirt

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: I wrote this in answer to a prompt given to me by @fanderily over on Tumblr. Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"





	The Missing Shirt

Virgil had looked everywhere. In his closet, through his drawers, in his hamper, in the laundry room, and even under his bed. The shirt still couldn't be found. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be too worried about it. Virgil wasn't exactly known to have a perfectly neat room; he was always misplacing stuff that would show up sooner or later. But the shirt in question had been missing for a week now, and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't find it.

 

_"Maybe it's time to ask the guys,"_ he thought. His roommates were nice enough people. They had all fallen into a comfortable rhythm with each other. Not quite friends, but almost.

 

Virgil sighed, figuring it really wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe the laundry had gotten mixed up. Yeah, that was possible. He left his room and went to knock on Logan's door. 

 

"Come in." Virgil opened the door but lingered in the doorway, unsure as to whether he should come in all the way or not. Logan was at his desk, typing away on his laptop. Virgil cleared his throat and spoke. "Hey, Logan. I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I wanted to ask you a question?" The man turned around, adjusting his glasses. "Ah, Virgil. No need to apologize; how can I help you?" he said, making direct eye contact with him.

 

Virgil did his best to ignore the wave of anxiety that washed over him and struggled to speak clearly. "Um, I was wondering if you've seen a shirt of mine? It's been missing for a week and I've looked everywhere for it and I can't find it." He rubbed at the back of his neck. He liked Logan well enough but he hadn't yet decided if Logan liked him or not. Logan was nice, but he was hard to read.

 

"What does it look like?" His tone was clear and to the point. Virgil fiddled with the strings of his hoodie. "Um, it's a black Twenty Øne Pilots shirt. It's my, um, my favorite band shirt so I really want to find it..." he trailed off, the anxiety taking over and making his words catch in his throat.

 

Logan nodded then replied "I just did all my laundry last night and I didn't see anything that wasn't mine. However, I will keep an eye out for it." He tilted his head to the side slightly, like a curious bird. "Are you alright? You seem nervous every time we speak to one another. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?"

 

Virgil froze for a moment, then shook his head in an attempt to speak through his internal panic. "No, no, you didn't. I just... thought that you didn't really like me." Logan frowned, eyebrows furrowing. 

 

"Oh, I see. In that case, I believe that your anxiety led you to jump to a conclusion. I do like you. In fact, I consider you a friend. I apologize if I gave you any impression that I thought otherwise. I know I can come off as a bit... abrasive, but I'm working on that." Virgil blushed a little and gave Logan a soft smile. 

 

"Thanks, Logan. I'm gonna go ask Roman if he's seen my shirt. Good luck with... whatever it is you're working on." 

 

"No problem. Thank you, and good luck to you as well." Logan returned the smile before turning back to his desk. Virgil closed the door and continued walking down the hall to Roman's room. _"That wasn't so bad,"_ he thought to himself. Roman, at least, was easier to talk to, if only because they could quip at each other in a playful manner. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

"Hey, Emo Nightmare. What are you doing at my door?" Virgil turned to see Roman walk up to him, a box of what looked like costumes under his arm.

 

"Oh, hey Princey. I was gonna ask if you'd seen my shirt? I can't find it anywhere and thought maybe it might have gotten mixed up with someone else's laundry." Virgil opened the door and stepped aside to let Roman into his room. The man set the box down on his bed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "What's the shirt look like?" 

 

Virgil again lingered in the doorway, not wanting to come in to the room. "It's my black Twenty Øne Pilots shirt, for their blurryface album." 

 

Roman grabbed a hair tie from his desk and put his hair up in a loose ponytail. "I'll keep an eye out for it. I gotta do some finishing touches on these costumes for the theater. If I come across it, I'll let you know." Roman flashed him a bright smile then started to sort through the box he'd brought in. Virgil nodded his thanks and left the room.

 

_"Well that only leaves one more place..."_ He made his way downstairs where Patton would more than likely be. With Patton's sunny disposition, you'd think _he'd_ be the easiest to talk to, but Virgil always got the most nervous around him. Patton was just so... cute. His big blue eyes behind thick black glasses, his pastel pink dyed hair, his smile, his laugh... Virgil blushed just thinking about him. He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts away.

 

"Hey, Pat, have you seen... my..." his voice trailed off as he saw that Patton was asleep on the couch, a book resting on his chest. He didn't look very comfortable. His neck was at an awkward angle. Virgil knelt by the couch and gently shook Patton. 

 

"Pat, wake up." Patton groaned and shifted, the book nearly sliding off of him. Virgil grabbed it to move it to the coffee table and noticed the shirt Patton was wearing. _"Is that my shirt? Huh. That is my shirt. He's... he's wearing my shirt."_ Virgil was grateful that Patton was asleep, so he couldn't see the blush spreading across his face. 

 

He went to grab a blanket and pillow from the hall closet for Patton. Well at least he'd found where his shirt was. The why and how of it was bothering him a bit; how did Patton get a hold of his shirt? Was it an innocent mix up or did he take it on purpose? If it was on purpose, why did he take it? But as he gently lifted Patton's head to put the pillow under his head and covered him up with the blanket, the thoughts faded away. Patton looked so peaceful, and much more comfortable now than before.

 

Virgil smiled softly and left to go back up to his room. He had to be at work soon, and he could always figure it out later. The shirt looked better on Patton anyways.


End file.
